


Gift for littlebug

by bulbasaurlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulbasaurlife/pseuds/bulbasaurlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my trick or treat gift for littlebug, she asked for "Queer it up for me, please!! :) Any pairing (though F/F is my favorite, write who you want!), any rating. Just queer it up." in the HP fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift for littlebug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebug/gifts).



> Hi, I hope this is to your liking. I haven't drawn anything in a couple of years, and I've never done Cho or Luna, but I saw you liked F/F and fluff, so I decided to try this pairing, since you didn't specify which characters you liked. Have a nice day :)

Well,  there you go.

\-------------------


End file.
